My Protector
by Ferishia09
Summary: "Kau adalah seorang anak yang dipercaya untuk memegang kedua belas kunci rasi bintang—zodiak." / "Kunci-? Aku tidak-" / Edited! The old one's deleted / First Fic in ffn and SnK fandom / Fantasy!AU / RivaEren / Mind to RnR?


Dinginnya kota saat hujan deras terasa menusuk tulang. Angin bertiup ganas menambah sensasi dingin udara saat itu. Awan-awan hitam sudah memayungi kota sedari tadi, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada badai besar .Terdengar bunyi gemerisik kecipakan langkah kaki di atas genangan air hujan yang berlari di tengah gelapnya kota.

**A/N : **Sebelumnya ff ini sudah di _publish_ pada hari Rabu yang lalu, tetapi banyak sekali kata kata yang hilang. Jadilah saya meng_ publish_ lagi.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Warning: Typo(s),maybe OOC,AU,Yaoi/Boys Love,RiEren.**

** Shingeki no Kyojin **© Hajime Isayama

** Author only own the story **

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Happy Reading!**

** .**

** .**

Seorang remaja berambut kecokelatan berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, perasaan panik, takut, dan lelah bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya.

Terlihat dua orang lelaki—dengan pakaian serba hitam mengejar sang pemuda. Terciptalah bunyi gemerisik kecipakan genangan air di antar ketiganya. Karena rasa lelah yang merenggut dirinya dan terlebih lagi—kedua kakinya yang tak beralaskan sepatu terasa beku—sang pemuda terpleset ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

Dingin...Tubuhnya terasa beku karena dia hanya memakai sebuah jaket tipis dan syal yang sudah agak lusuh dan bahkan compang camping, kelihatannya dia habis dipukuli. Lapar...Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan, mungkin kalau ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, dia sudah mati kelaparan—tidak, remaja lelaki itu bukan manusia biasa—melainkan seorang anak manusia berdarah campuran.

Kedua kakinya gemetaran dan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan membuatnya mustahil untuk bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari. Langkah kedua pria itu makin lama makin terdengar. Remaja itupun pasrah dengan keadaan—ia perlahan lahan menutup kedua mata beriris zamrudnya.

Tawa mengejek dengan nada yang mengintimidasi dilontarkan oleh kedua pria tersebt pada sang pemuda beriris zamrud yang meringkuk tak berdaya di atas kubangan lumpur.

"Dasar pecundang..!" umpat salah seorang pria.

Mereka menendangi tubuh sang pemuda tanpa ampun. Pemuda itupun makin meringkuk sambil menahan rasa sakit dan perih pada tubuhnya yang dingin. Merasa belum puas hanya dengan menendangi—kedua pria itu menjambak rambut kecokelatan yang indah milik si pemuda. Tawa mengejek kembali terdengar.

Ah...Aku memang pecundang, hanya segini saja sudah tidak berdaya, pikir sang pemuda _brunette_. Tubuhnya sangat lemas seolah-olah tidak bernyawa.

Rasa sakit dan perih pada jambakan di kepalanya lenyap secara tiba tiba. Tubuhnya terbanting jatuh ke tanah dengan kasar—_ouch. _Dilanda perasaan bingung dan penasaran,lelaki itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan lahan—walaupun penglihatannya agak samar samar tapi dia yakin—dia melihat kedua pria yang tadi memukulinya mati bersimbah darah di tanah—dengan sebuah panah yang menancap di punggungnya.

Tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah memegangi sebuah busur panah erat. Terbuktilah kalau pria itu yang menyelamatkan nyawa si remaja berambut _brunette. _Ia masih mengambil kuda kuda untuk menyerang—kalau kalau kedua pria brengsek itu bangun kembali. Kedua mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan kedua iris zamrud milknya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian,si pemuda benar benar pingsan karena tidak tahan lagi diguyur oleh hujan deras dalam waktu yang lama. Seketika—semuanya menjadi berwarna hitam.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Hangat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat hangat. Berbeda dengan saat ia berlari di tengah derasnya hujan beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan lahan,kedua manik zamrud nya terbuka.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya—masih membiaskan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang sangat terang.

Tunggu...Dimana ini?

Dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya kini terbaring di atas ranjang yang cukup besar. Pakaiannya yang basah terguyur siraman air hujan,entah bagaimana caranya—telah kering besar dan tebal menghangatkan tubuhnya yang jangkung.

Dibawanya kedua matanya menelusuri seisi ruangan asing di hadapan matanya sebuah kamar yang luar biasa besarnya dengan interior dan desain klasik yang kelihatan sangat mewah. Ada sebuah meja kerja yang sangat besar di pojok ruangan,sebuah kamar mandi _indoor _di sebelah Barat,sebuah lemari kayu tua tidak jauh dari tempatnya—dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" sebuah suara berwibawa membuyarkan lamunannya.

Lamunannya seolah-olah pecah seketika,dilihatnya sesosok pria dewasa berambut pirang dengan potongan rambut yang rapi berdiri tepat di depan ranjangnya.

"A-ah...Su-sudah..." Sang _brunette_ menjawabnya dengan agak—canggung dan gugup. Tentu saja.

"Namaku Irvin Smith." Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya pada lelaki di hadapannya,seulas senyum lembut terlukiskan di wajahnya.

"A-ah...Aku..."

_**BRAAAAAAAK!**_

Baru saja akan membalas jabatan tangan dan perkenalan diri Irvin,pintu ruangan didobrak dengan kasar. Engselnya nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Si...Siapa?" si pemuda bersurai cokelat bergidik ngeri.

Sebuah sosok pria dengan tinggi—yang agak minim tetapi kelihatan kekar melengos masuk seenak jidat setelah hampir menghancurkan pintu. Nampan perak besar berisi makanan yang menggiurkan dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

Irvin menghela napas,"Kau tidak pernah mengerti aturan 'mengetuk-pintu-dahulu-sebelum-masuk' ya—"

Pria yang dibicarakan menaruh nampannya di atas meja kayu kecil—tepat di sebelah ranjang dimana si pemuda berbaring.

"—Rivaille?"

Rivaille menoleh pada Irvin. Tatapan matanya kurang bersahabat.

"Itu membuang waktu, Irvin. Lagipula tanganku penuh,kau lihat sendiri 'kan?"

"Kau itu memang keras kepala." Irvin menghela napas lagi,tetapi sesaat wajahnya kembali ramah dengan cepat. Ia menoleh pada si remaja yang sempat terlupakan,"Nah—Eren,kupikir kau sudah tahu siapa dia."

"E-eh...? Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku ?" Eren membelalakkan matanya—tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Tentu saja kami Jaeger—anak dari Carla Jaeger dan Grisha anak yang dipercaya memegang kedua belas kunci rasi bintang setelah Carla." jelas Irvin, penjelasannya makin mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari Eren.

Darimana mereka mengetahui kedua orang tua nya yang telah tiada? Pikir Eren.

Semua penjelasan itu terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Anu...Sebenarnya kalian siapanya orang tuaku? Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kedua belas kunci rasi bintang'?" Eren langsung menerjuni pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Tunggu—kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak."

...

Irvin spontan menepuk dahinya sendiri pelan,sedangkan Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan setengah ekspresi terkejut, wajahnya tidak berubah banyak.

Loh? Memang pertanyaannya salah ya?

"Hmm—bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." Irvin memijat mijat keningnya perlahan—kelihatan sedang berpikir,merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Eren.

"Kau sendiri—tahu apa alasanmu diculik oleh sekomplot orang brengsek itu?" Rivaille membuka suara tiba-tiba,nadanya berbicara terdengar dingin di telinga Eren—seolah tidak suka membicarakan orang orang yang menyerang Eren beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kedua iris kelabunya yang tajam menatap kedua iris zamrud milik Eren dalam dalam—berharap anak itu tidak mengalami amnesia atau sejenisnya.

"Aku tidak aku ingat,aku baru saja pulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melewati gang yang sempit untuk kembali ke rumah,beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam menarikku ke sebuah aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit—lalu tidak ingat apa apa lagi." Eren berusaha mengingat kembali walaupun memorinya terasa samar samar.

"Lalu—saat mereka lengah,aku kabur dari ,dari tempat aku berada di bawah tanah." Eren sedikit meringis kesakitan,kepalanya tiba tiba terasa sangat sakit ketika berusaha mengingatnya.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan." Irvin menatap Eren dengan tatapan hangat nan lembut. Eren merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang bertambah hangat setelah melihat tatapan akan sosok ayah yang telah tiada.

"Alasan mereka mengejar ngejarmu,Eren—karena mereka ingin merampas kedua belas kunci rasi bintang darimu." Kali ini Rivaille yang bersuara,nadanya lebih normal dan melembut di banding sebelumnya.

"Kunci-? Aku tidak-"

"Ya. Mereka salah mengira kau sudah mengikat kontrak dengan kami,dua belas rasi bintang—zodiak."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu tepat setelah Rivaille menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tuan dipanggil oleh Tuan Pixis." Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Aku segera ke sana-" Irvin meninggikan suaranya sedikit,memungkinkan wanita itu bisa mendengarnya di luar ruangan.

"Nah, Rivaille. Karena kemampuan menjelaskanmu lebih baik dariku,jadi—kuserahkan padamu ya." Irvin menepuk pundak Rivaille dan beranjak pergi.

"—dan rawat dia ya." bisik Irvin padanya sebelum menghilang diiringi dengan suara pintu ditutup.

Tinggallah Eren dan Rivaille dalam kamar ,dibanding berdua dengan Rivaille dia lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya, tubuhnya seolah olah mendingin setelah melihat tatapan menusuk darinya dan terlebih lagi, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya—karena takut.

Kedua tatapan mata Rivaille menyiratkan kalau ia adalah seorang yang tegas dan dingin. Rambut _Raven_nya belah tengah dan pakaiannya—jubah hitam yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran,_cravat_ putih bersih yang melingkar di lehernya memberi kesan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga yang berkelas. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Eren—sebuah busur panah yang sangat besar melingkar di punggungnya.

Terlalu fokus dengan penampilan Rivaille,Eren sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah duduk tepat di sebelah sisi ranjangnya. Lengan kanannya ditarik dengan perlahan hingga berada di depan kedua iris kelabu.

Ah...Eren tidak menyadari kalau ia terluka, tidak terlalu dalam sih—tapi cukup banyak darah yang mengalir. Wajah Eren yang manis sendiripun agak lebam karena habis dipukuli.

"Kh..." desis Eren mengoleskan obat luka pada lengan kanan Eren dengan menggunakan kapas.

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup steril,ditempelkannya sebuah plester berwarna putih polos pada bagian lengan Eren yang terluka dan—dikecupnya lembut.

"Apa itu...?" semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi gempal Eren.

"Mantra penghilang rasa sakit." Jawab Rivaille membereskan kotak P3K yang sempat ia berantaki kemudian.

Kelihatannya mantra itu memang bekerja—Eren sudah tidak merasa dirasakannya sekarang hanyalah kedua pipinya yang sedikit panas.

"Terima kasih...Sudah menyelamatkanku." Akhirnya Eren punya keberanian untuk 'terima kasih' pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya yang berharga.

Rivaille pun hanya memberikan respon sebuah anggukan singkat pada Eren.

Hening kembali melanda mereka...

Merasa _awkward _dengan situasinya sekarang—si pemuda _brunette _mencoba mencairkan suasana,"Rivaille-_san _bisa ceritakan lebih banyak tentang ibuku?" seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya walau dia merasa agak sakit ketika membicarakannya.

"Ibumu mirip denganmu." Rivaille menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala,diangkatnya sedikit kepalanya memandang langit langit kamar. "Mata dan wajahmu sangat mirip kaget—berpikir kalau Carla Jaeger hidup kembali."

"Dia orang yang sangat berusaha mempertaruhkan semuanya demi kami,para zodiak—agar tidak jatuh di tangan yang setelah kelahiranmu—' Rivaille menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan.

"—dia meninggal."

Eren sempat berpikir kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan—dia juga jarang mengungkit ungkit soal keluarganya dengan sepupu serta saudara saudaranya.

"Hmm...Kalau Rivaille-s_an s_endiri? Kau rasi bintang apa?" Eren berusaha membelokkan topik pembicaraan—dia menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan polos anak kecil.

"Aku Sagitarius." Sudah terlihat jelas dari busur panah nya Sagitarius—zodiak pemanah.

_**KRUYUUUUKK**_

Eren malu. Perutnya sudah mulai berteriak minta makan.

"Makanlah." Rivaille menaruh nampan makanan dari meja kayu di dekatnya di atas sup ayam,kentang rebus,sepotong bebek,dan anehnya—makanan makanan itu masih hangat walaupun sudah didinginkan sejak tadi. Asap asap hangat yang mengepul ke udara membuat senyum Eren merekah.

"Aku makan~"

Ah...Entah sejak kapan ia makan dengan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

_End of Chapter 1 _

_**A/N :**_

Halooooo~ Ferishia09 di sini OwO)/ Saya penghuni baru ffn dan fandom SnK,jadi...Salam kenal semuanya~! Dan mohon bimbingannya (_ _ )

Akun ini sudah dibuat sejak Februari 2013 yang lalu,tapi entah kenapa baru sekarang dapat ide untuk buat fanfic UwU

Dan maaf banget kalau ff ini gaje TwT) diksi saya kurang bagus.

Terakhir,silahkan mengisi kotak review dengan komentar serta saran saran dan kritik~ Saya sangat menghargai setiap kritik yang kalian berikan ^ ^

_**See you in chapter 2~!**_


End file.
